Elegía
by iennisita
Summary: G1. Después de ser accidentalmente convertidos en humanos, Starscream y sus Compañeros Aéreos lucharán por encontrar la manera de recuperar sus verdaderos cuerpos, y también por sobrevivir en un medio repentinamente hostilizado por salvajes criaturas que alguna vez fueron humanas.
1. Chapter 1

.

"_Aventura, si. Supongo que así es como le llamas a cuando todo el mundo regresa con vida."_

- Mercedes Lackey.

* * *

**Elegía**

**Capítulo 1**

.

-Yo iré primero…

Una vieja mochila cayó al suelo con un sonido seco, levantando una estela de polvo en medio de dos contenedores de basura.

Starscream asintió, y Thundercracker retornó su atención a la reja de malla que se interponía entre ellos y el otro extremo del callejón. Medía dos metros de alto y sus cimientos estaban firmemente clavados a las paredes de los dos edificios opuestos. No podían cortarla sin las herramientas necesarias. No podían hacer ruido sin lamentarlo con la vida.

Los ojos azules de Thundercracker dieron una última inspección al borde dentado de la reja antes de apoyar firmemente los pies contra el piso.

-Thundercracker – lo detuvo Starscream.

Thundercracker volteó a mirar a su compañero, encontrando fascinante y obscena a la vez la cicatriz que dividía en dos la ceja derecha de Starscream. La extraña inflamación que le había impedido abrir el ojo estaba cediendo. Quizás no lo perdería, como Starscream temía, y el petulante iris verde con el que habían sido reemplazados sus ópticos rojos pronto volvería a abrirse en ambos ojos.

Sus cuerpos eran tan débiles ahora.

-No hagas ruido. – Finalizó Starscream con tono tajante, dejándolo ir.

El eco lejano de una ráfaga de disparos contestó antes de que Thundercracker asintiera. Los tres humanos volvieron su atención hacia el fondo del callejón, relajando la presión de sus hombros una vez que comprobaron que, a la luz cada vez más opaca del atardecer, el pasillo continuaba vacío.

Thundercracker regresó su atención a la reja. Como Seeker, jamás habría encontrado problema en cruzar un obstáculo tan insignificante. Como humano, estaba aventurándose en una naturaleza en la que la gravedad era una de sus peores enemigas, pero no su peor preocupación.

Con un impulso brincó lo suficiente para que sus manos llegaran al borde superior de la reja, después clavó la punta de sus tenis entre los orificios y llegó arriba con un esfuerzo que punzó en los músculos de sus brazos. Había visto a muchos humanos hacerlo con anterioridad, cuando intentaban huir de él. La mayoría parecía hacerlo sin problemas. A él le pareció que no lo lograría aunque su cuerpo pareciera estar en las condiciones más óptimas para un espécimen de su raza.

Sin embargo, lo logró. Maniobró su cuerpo para conservar el equilibrio pese a la ausencia de sus alas y pasó sus piernas sobre el borde de la reja, gruñendo distraídamente cuando la punta de uno de los alambres le rasgó el pantalón y le cortó la piel a la altura de la cadera. Al momento de soltar sus manos, sus pies tocaron el piso, y se agachó a levantar la mochila.

Skywarp fue el siguiente en trepar. En su rostro se denotó el mismo esfuerzo de Thundercracker, pero la fuerza de sus jóvenes músculos bastó para ayudarlo a completar la tarea.

La reja fue rápidamente olvidada cuando los tres humanizados Decepticons estuvieron al otro lado del callejón. Al frente se cernió un pasillo largo y gris, con el piso lleno de la basura que había sido expelida de los contenedores volcados, y la forma desigual de dos bultos que parecían ser cadáveres en medio del camino. Los tres humanos posaron su atención en ellos el tiempo suficiente para adaptar sus ojos a la luz mortecina de los primeros indicios de la noche.

-Vamos. - Starscream fue el primero en caminar.

Llegaron a la primera intersección sin ningún problema. Los bultos que habían visto al centro del callejón eran cuerpos, pero estaban muertos… y no se levantarían.

El sonido ya era menos intenso en la calle. La noche traía los misterios del silencio con ella. Las constantes ráfagas de disparos, los gritos desgarradores, los gemidos… todo estaba deteniéndose, ahogándose con cada una de las estrellas que brotaban en el cielo. Los tres_ nuevos_ humanos tenían el peso de la carne y la debilidad de los huesos dentro de ellos, pero no había nada que desconocieran respecto a sobrevivir en un medio hostil, amoldado especialmente para asesinarlos. Excepto la descomposición de la materia en la que se había convertido sus cuerpos.

Y que los muertos, sin importar su insignificancia orgánica, no permanecían muertos.

* * *

Edificios.

Autos.

Puertas y ventanas.

_Humanos_…

Era un mundo nuevo. Una vida que les había sido arrebatada y reemplazada por una suerte de broma que había teñido su energon de rojo y les había dado piel en vez de acero.

Todo era grande ahora. Todo era peligroso, cortante y mortal. El cielo se veía tan alejado y jamás les había parecido tan ajeno. No importa cuánto lo necesitaran, jamás podrían volver a él. Pero tenían que intentarlo. Debían intentarlo.

Vivían la mitad del tiempo desconociendo lo que hacían, cómo se sentían y lo que sucedía. No había un punto de balance que equilibrara sus cuerpos ni sus emociones. Sufrían el sueño como una falla fisiológica, la necesidad de combustible vital como una punzada en el estómago y los dolores como una maldición que podía tener mil respuestas, pero ningún alivio.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Y esas bestias de allí afuera, más repugnantes que nunca, habían demostrado ser mucho más peligrosas y letales de lo que ningún otro orgánico jamás lo fue para un Cybertroniano. Las habían visto destruirse entre ellas, canibalizándose hasta destrozarse. Pero los restos no permanecían rígidos hasta la putrefacción. Los restos se levantaban, y ponían en marcha sus sistemas motores para buscar otros humanos a los cuales contaminar.

Ain embargo, a Starscream no le sorprendía. Había caído en el centro de un circo despreciable que sólo confirmaba lo que siempre había pensado: los humanos eran seres primitivos y estúpidos. Era casi un decreto del destino que debían de ser exterminados. Lo divertido era el escenario, aunque Starscream aún desconociera las consecuencias. Estaba dentro de un enorme campo de investigación que avivaba ciertos y olvidados instintos de su científico interno. Y por mucho que le pesara, él ahora era parte de la irracional población de estudio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Screamer? – El murmullo de Skywarp rompió la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos.

Llevaban más tiempo del necesario ocultos en las sombras del callejón. La noche había caído por completo, pero las calles continuaban siendo peligrosas. Ahora más que nunca. No contaban con sistemas de visión nocturna, ni siquiera con parámetros de proximidad que les hiciera la vida más fácil. Sólo tenían oídos y ojos orgánicos, y los tres humanizados Seekers estaban de acuerdo en que sus sentidos no eran de fiar, tan primitivos como insuficientes.

Starscream oteó la pesada oscuridad una vez más desde el filo de la esquina del callejón. La calle se veía vacía. De vez en cuando, el sonido de pasos torpes resquebrajaba escombros contra el piso, pero los disparos y los gritos se habían detenido.

Tenían que esconderse, ¿y después qué harían? Starscream llevaba una semana disfrazado de un despreciable humano preguntándose lo mismo. ¿A dónde tenían que ir? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? ¿Qué diablos les estaba sucediendo a los humanos? ¿Cómo recuperarían sus verdaderos cuerpos? A pesar de la incertidumbre, reconocía que tres Seekers de carne y hueso eran mejor que uno solo. Solo, por más humillante que le fuera reconocerlo, sobrevivir habría sido casi imposible.

-Malditas escorias – masculló. – Busquemos en donde pasar la noche.

-Propongo uno de esos clubs humanos en donde las féminas…

-Cállate, Skywarp - gruñó Starscream, absteniéndose de empujarlo. El más mínimo sonido sería fatal.

-No tenemos otra opción que utilizar cualquiera de estas unidades habitacionales. - Thundercracker señaló los bloques de edificios con una mano, acuclillado a un costado de Starscream.

-Eso hubieran pensado antes de que cayera el ciclo nocturno. Esos malditos humanos tienen el sistema de audio más fino que jamás haya visto en un maldito orgánico – refunfuñó Skywarp, mirando constantemente el fondo del callejón.

Sabía que la reja de malla se interponía entre ellos y la salida opuesta, pero había visto demasiadas cosas en su corta vida como humano que le impedían confiar en supuestos. Bastaba una muchedumbre de pestilentes bestias humanas para romper en segundos lo que a ellos tres les había tomado minutos cruzar.

-Esas cosas están por todos lados.

-Je. ¿Tienes miedo, Skywarp?

-Yo sí valoro mi vida, Screamer.

Starscream apretó los puños.

-No la valoras demasiado si continúas llamándome así, fenómeno.

Thundercracker se masajeó las sienes con una mano. Como humano o como robot, estar en medio de sus compañeros aéreos para ser partícipe involuntario de sus disputas era el único estigma que jamás había podido disolver. Y quizás nunca lo haría.

-¿Fenómeno? Cuida tu feo vocalizador, _Screamer._ Tú no estás en las mejores condiciones para apuntar deformidades ajenas.

Starscream bufó una maldición.

-Silencio – gruñó Thundercracker, asegurándose de que los dos hombres a sus costados permanecieran separados. – ¿Los dos tienen basura en vez de circuitos cerebrales? - Volvió la vista al frente. – Estoy harto de ustedes. Tien-…

Una sombra apareció al otro lado del corto callejón que los separaba de la calle.

Thundercracker contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que Starscream buscó discretamente el arma que tenía oculta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Skywarp los miró a ambos con alarma. Desde su posición detrás de ambos no podía mirar la calle, pero no le hacía falta. Lo poco que alcanzaba a distinguir del rostro de Starscream le explicó perfectamente la situación.

La sombra se tambaleó con pasos torpes hasta materializarse bajo los rayos de la luna. Era uno de _ellos_. Tenía el rostro deshecho y un muñón ensangrentado donde debía haber estado su brazo derecho. La muerte le sentaba joven, quizás pocas horas desde su levantamiento. La criatura continuó avanzando hacia ellos por inercia, después se detuvo, dio varias vueltas sobre su propio eje, gimiendo con un lamento eterno que le hacía borbotear sangre y otros fluidos orgánicos, y regresó sobre sus propios pasos antes de detenerse nuevamente.

-Eso es, vete… vete, vete, vete, sucio costal de carne. - Starscream abandonó la idea de utilizar la primitiva arma de fuego que traía consigo.

El ruido sería peor que lidiar con esa bestia sucia y repugnante. Pero su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando su mano se alejó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Detrás de la criatura apareció otra. Después fueron cuatro. Cinco. En menos de diez segundos un pequeño ejército de gimientes estaba taponando la salida del callejón.

Thundercracker se puso de pie lentamente, mirando a los contaminados humanos otear el aire como bestias de caza oliendo a la presa. Ya lo había visto antes, y siempre terminaba de la misma manera.

La primera de las criaturas dio la vuelta y reinició su marcha de pasos torpes, gimiendo. Las otras la imitaron.

-Maldición. ¡Corran! – gritó Starscream.

Y los otros dos lo hicieron antes de que él diera el primer paso.

Abandonaron la primera de las intersecciones y continuaron callejón adentro, con la frenética horda de criaturas corriendo detrás de ellos. Sus pasos rebotaban en sus propios oídos, y el pánico les hacía creer que los hostiles ya estaban sobre ellos. Skywarp iba a la delantera, abriendo paso en un mundo de cajas, basura y restos orgánicos en distintos grados de putrefacción. Thundercracker estaba pegado a sus talones, escuchando las entrecortadas maldiciones que Starscream, en su desesperación por urgirlos a ir más rápido, bufaba cada pocos segundos.

Corrieron hasta que el pecho les escoció y los músculos del cuerpo se les entumieron. El callejón fue rápidamente reemplazado por una avenida llena de carros volcados, barricadas de chatarra y cemento, y otras extrañas protuberancias de restos orgánicos y basura común.

_¿¡A dónde vamos!?,_ quiso gritar Skywarp una vez que sorteó los primeros obstáculos y se dio cuenta que el camino estaba por terminarse con una enorme barricada de tres camiones entrecruzados, pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Conforme sus piernas se estiraban una detrás de la otra, y sus pies golpeaban el piso con un martilleo que también punzaba en su cabeza, se dirigió casi por instinto a la puerta abierta del primero de los tres autobuses que apareció frente él.

Entró atropelladamente, tropezando con los escalones, y el pánico lo hizo presa cuando sintió que alguien caía sobre él y lo tomaba de los hombros.

-¡Levántate, Skywarp! – escuchó el grito de Thundercracker detrás de la barrera que martilleaba en sus oídos.

Después entró Starscream y los empujó a ambos, lanzando a Skywarp contra el asiento del conductor y a Thundercracker contra uno de los tubos pasamanos. Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de reclamarle nada.

Starscream se abalanzó contra la puerta corrediza y la desplegó antes de que el primero de los endemoniados humanos se estrellara contra ella, casi arrojándolo a él sobre Skywarp. Todo el armazón del camión rechinó en ese momento, empujado con la fuerza de un tropel de aguerridos seres humanos cuyos puños ensangrentados comenzaron a golpear las paredes y la puerta del autobús.

-Argh… ¡Bu-... busquen una maldita salida! – gritó Starscream entre jadeos, con el hombro apoyado contra la puerta corrediza y el esfuerzo perlándole la frente con sudor.

Thundercracker se abalanzó también hacia la puerta para ayudarlo, pero fue expelido por el brazo libre de Starscream, que señaló erráticamente el fondo del autobús antes de volver a apoyar la mano contra la puerta, que cada vez se veía menos resistente.

-¡NO! ¡Busca cómo salir de aquí! ¡Maldición!

El camión se bamboleaba de un lado a otro, y muchas de las ventanas estaban comenzando a resquebrajarse a pesar de estar forradas con rejas protectoras. Thundercracker recorrió el corto pasillo una y otra vez en menos de dos segundos, descartando inmediatamente la salida ubicada al fondo. Fue sólo cuando sus ojos miraron hacia arriba que la esperanza volvió a pulsar en lo que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su chispa vital.

A pesar del estruendoso brote de gemidos, chirridos y golpes apuntalando a ambos costados de las metálicas paredes del autobús, Thundercracker pudo escuchar los gruñidos de esfuerzo de Starscream por sostener la puerta, y también de Skywarp, que se había unido a él en la desesperación por mantener a las despreciables criaturas afuera.

-Lo tengo – les anunció Thundercracker, estirando la mano para jalar la palanca de la salida de emergencia del techo. Una abertura lo suficientemente grande para un ser humano se abrió sobre él cuando empujó hacia arriba con sus dos manos.

Los vidrios de la puerta corrediza que Starscream y Skywarp se esforzaban por mantener cerrada reventaron, y fueron las débiles rejillas metálicas las únicas que contuvieron el esfuerzo de docenas de manos por alcanzar a ambos Decepticons. Los dedos ensangrentados se colaron entre las pequeñas aperturas, arañando y rasgando la ropa de sus potenciales víctimas.

-Ve a ayudarlo – dijo Starscream con esfuerzo.

Skywarp echó un rápido vistazo hacia donde Thundercracker se encontraba antes de volver su atención al rostro de Starscream.

-¡Son demasiados para ti, Screamer!

-¡MALDICIÓN, SKYWARP! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Skywarp soltó la puerta y escuchó con terror el desesperado gruñido que emitió su líder de escuadra cuando el esfuerzo por contener la puerta quedó únicamente bajo su cargo. Corrió la distancia que lo separaba de Thundercracker y al llegar a él hincó una rodilla en el piso, juntó las manos frente a él y no necesitó decirle a su compañero aéreo lo que debía hacer.

Thundercracker apoyó un pie en las manos de Skywarp y se impulsó lo suficiente para llegar arriba. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, asegurándose de que el techo estuviera vacío antes de darse la vuelta para ofrecerle una mano a su amigo. No había humanos infectados aún, pero sospechaba que pronto encontrarían la manera de subir ahí arriba. El esfuerzo se materializó una vez más en su rostro cuando cargó medio cuerpo de Skywarp en el aire y le ayudó a llegar arriba. Después la urgencia le atenazó cada uno de los sensores de su orgánico cuerpo al recordar a Starscream y su precaria situación dentro del camión.

-¡Starscream! – lo llamó, asomando la cabeza por la apertura.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con el cansado hombre de pelo castaño que se rehusaba a abandonar la única barrera que lo separaba de los cientos de bocas que ansiaban devorarlo y asintió, indicándole que debía hacerlo.

-Starscream, date prisa – lo llamó ahora Skywarp.

-Esto tiene que funcionar – masculló Starscream con desesperación.

Y soltó la puerta.

Los pocos segundos que ésta tardó en derrumbarse ante los embistes de la poderosa multitud le dieron una ventaja milagrosa que le permitió llegar hasta los dos estirados pares de brazos que lo esperaban en la salida de emergencia. Tomó la ayuda de ambos y salió por la apertura justo en el momento en el que las primeras criaturas invadieron el pasillo bajo sus pies y comenzaron a estirar sus sucias manos hacia ellos, gimiendo y gruñendo casi con furia.

Starscream cayó sobre sus rodillas una vez que se cerró la salida de emergencia, jadeando con esfuerzo mientras las últimas dosis de adrenalina dejaban de circular por su sistema.

-Debemos movernos – dijo Thundercracker por encima de él, caminando con un equilibrio comprometido debido a las violentas sacudidas que bamboleaban al autobús.

-Sí… sí, debemos hacerlo -. Starscream se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo las piernas entumidas y flácidas. – Iremos por los techos. - Señaló los otros dos camiones.

Un pequeño trecho separaba a los tres autobuses unos de otros. Los Seekers avanzaron sin mayores problemas que la pérdida momentánea del equilibrio cuando las hordas de criaturas empujaban demasiado fuerte. Al llegar al final del último de los camiones, se encontraron con un nuevo dilema: no había camino. Los zombis, como Skywarp comenzó a decirles en cuanto tuvo noción de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, estaban por todos lados. Estaban por ambos lados de la barricada y aporreaban los tres vehículos con manos furiosas.

-¡No! – Gritó Skywarp, pateando el piso. - ¡Esto no puede terminar así! Soy demasiado bello, espléndido y joven para morir así ¡Además ni siquiera soy un maldito humano ni me he interfazado con ninguna fémina humana aún!

-¡Cállate, tonto! ¡Nadie va a terminar así! – lo interrumpió Starscream una vez más, haciéndolo a un lado para inspeccionar el borde del camión por su propia cuenta.

Era otro callejón… Las criaturas estaban invadiéndolo. Salir por ahí era lo mismo que no hacerlo. Starscream sabía que era un camino muerto, ninguno de los tres lo lograría. Rechazó bajar por ahí de inmediato y regresó su atención a ambos lados de la barricada. El lado por el que ellos habían llegado estaba infestado de las pestilentes bestias. El otro estaba comenzando a llenarse con todos aquellos inservibles humanos atraídos por el ruido y el deseo de carne fresca.

Starscream se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y acarició inconscientemente su cabello hacia atrás, exasperado por la interminable cacofonía de lamentos y gemidos que escuchaba a ambos lados del autobús.

Sus sentidos estaba reducidos por la avería de su ojo derecho, pero eso no le impidió continuar buscando cualquier indicio de salvación. Peinó cada centímetro de la muralla de criaturas torcidas y ensangrentadas hasta levantar la cabeza y dar con la reja de un balcón ubicado en el segundo piso de uno de los bloques de apartamentos. Estaba a poco más de dos metros alejada del techo del camión.

-Podemos hacerlo – dijo Thundercracker a su lado, con la vista fija en el mismo balcón.

Skywarp miró el océano de zombis que se interponía entre ellos y la reja a la que apuntaba sus compañeros aéreos y asintió con una mueca consternación.

-Sí, sí podemos. – Su tono fue dubitativo, pero no tenía pensado quedarse atrás.

-Bien. Esta vez iré yo primero – decidió Starscream, retrocediendo hasta asegurarse de tener el espacio suficiente para tomar impulso.

-Starscream. - Thundercracker se adelantó hasta él. Sus serios ojos azules contrastaron con el impaciente rostro de Starscream. – Recuerda que ya no somos… Seekers. Ahora nuestras capacidades físicas son muy diferentes a las de cualquier Cybertroniano.

-Puedo hacerlo, Thundercracker – siseó Starscream, apartándolo de su camino.

-¿Si mueres puedo quedarme con tus reservas de alto grado, Screamer? – lo molestó Skywarp, cuya voz inocente sólo acentuó la malicia de su rostro.

-Si yo muero, Skywarp, es muy probable que tú también lo hagas… Y yo me aseguraré de que eso suceda. – Starscream volvió la vista al frente. – En este lugar sí existe la vida después de la muerte.

Después corrió, y al llegar al final del camino saltó.

* * *

Se golpeó el estómago contra el borde de la reja, sintiendo un aguijonazo de dolor que le arrebató el aire de los pulmones y difícilmente le dejó llegar al otro lado del balcón. Cuando sus piernas tocaron el piso, gateó a consciencia de dejarle espacio a quien fuera a saltar después de él, y se quedó sentado sobre sus talones, con una mano en el suelo y la otra presionándose el estómago.

La furia y la humillación se agolparon por igual dentro de su cabeza. Había calculado mal la trayectoria del impulso, había sobreestimado la capacidad de su nueva estructura física. Por un momento, que pudo haber sido fatal, había contado con el apoyo de los inexistentes propulsores de sus pies.

Pero lo había logrado.

Evitó continuar humillándose a sí mismo y se puso de pie con ayuda del barandal. Al mismo tiempo, Skywarp saltó del borde del camión y cayó perfectamente en el borde de la reja, la cual brincó sin ningún problema.

-Rayos, Starscream, parece que acabas de ver a un muerto – se burló. Luego se echó a reír de su propia broma, salvándose del puñetazo que tenía por objetivo romperle la nariz cuando Thundercracker anunció su turno y logró llegar a salvo junto a ellos, interrumpiendo los súbitos instintos asesinos de su líder de escuadra.

-¿Estás bien, Starscream?

Starscream bufó una vulgaridad y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con una de las ventanas de vidrio que lo separaban a él y a sus molestos compañeros aéreos de otro destino incierto.

-Estoy bien – masculló, apretando los puños. – Sigamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

* * *

El ruido ya no era de importancia. Debajo de ellos se abría una multitud de seres gimientes y agresivos que estiraban inútilmente sus manos para alcanzarlos. Podían verlos a través de los agujeros del barandal. Cada rostro se desfiguraba en decenas de fauces llenas de dientes y sangre. Skywarp también los había apodado _los sonrientes_, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Starscream buscó a tientas una apertura en el marco de cada una de las dos ventanas del balcón. El vidrio reflejaba los cansados semblantes de los tres, sus ropas poco abrigadoras y el desastre en el que se habían convertido sus cabellos, pero la vista al interior del extraño apartamento era un misterio oculto detrás de una gruesa cortina que a la luz de la luna parecía roja.

Estaba sellado desde adentro.

-Lo haremos rápido – dijo Starscream, poniéndose de pie.

Sacó por primera vez el arma que le había costado un ojo morado y la revisó brevemente antes de tomarla con las dos manos. Se sentía ridículo a pesar de poseer el único y verdadero poder que los ayudaría a mantenerse con vida. _La pistola_ era poco más grande que su mano, tenía una reserva limitada de disparos y era una broma comparada con el enorme cargamento armamentístico que su cuerpo, su verdadero cuerpo cybertroniano, había poseído desde el momento en el que fue ensamblado.

Pero el arma de juguete servía para matar zombis.

Y los zombis amenazaban su vida y la de sus compañeros aéreos, por mucho que éstos pudieran ser una molestia para él.

Le hizo una señal a Thundercracker.

Thundercracker le arrojó la desgastada mochila a Skywarp, que la atrapó sin ningún problema, y procedió a patear el vidrio de una de las ventanas con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de acumular en sus piernas. El ruido fue cubierto por los berridos de los seres contaminados, a quienes les llovieron fragmentos de vidrio que apenas notaron debido a su desesperación por carne.

Varios trozos de cristal quedaron incrustados en el marco de la ventana. Thundercracker continuó barriéndolos con la suela de su zapato hasta asegurarse que era posible pasar sin lastimarse. Acto seguido, Starscream hizo a un lado la gruesa tela de la cortina y apuntó el arma al interior, gruñendo una maldición al notar que la visibilidad era nula y que los nervios por sentirse tan vulnerable y desprotegido iban en aumento. Odiaba esa sensación. _Odiaba ser humano_.

Con una mano continuó apuntando con su arma mientas que con la otra atrapaba la ondeante cortina y tironeaba bruscamente de ella hasta arrancarla de sus horquillas y permitirle a la luna iluminar la solitaria estancia principal de la unidad habitacional.

El aire salió a presión de sus pulmones al notar que no había ningún peligro inmediato. Detrás de él pudo escuchar a Skywarp suspirando de alivio y a Thundercracker moviéndose para liberar la tensión de sus piernas.

-No bajen la guardia – les gruñó Starscream, siendo el primero en poner un pie dentro del cuarto.

Pasó por encima de un sillón y llegó al piso aún con el arma en alto. Frente a él, la puerta que debía dar al exterior de la unidad habitacional estaba cerrada y eso incrementó un poco más su confianza. La sala de recreación estaba vacía. No se detectaban olores extraños en el ambiente y el silencio, a pesar del monótono gemir de los infectados al otro lado de la ventana, era tranquilo.

Pero había una entrada más a su izquierda. Esa no tenía puerta y daba a un pasillo largo y oscuro donde sólo podían verse las siluetas torcidas de una mesilla de adorno y una silla volcada en medio del piso.

Starscream no estaba tan seguro de querer ir a echar un vistazo. No contaba con ninguna ventaja en la oscuridad. Estaba parcialmente ciego de un ojo, sus sistemas de audio eran demasiado primitivos como para escuchar el más mínimo movimiento y sus servos parecían haber entrado en una especie de sopor que le tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

A pesar de ello, suprimió el ansia que le producía el peligro y caminó hacia el pasillo, escuchando de soslayo a los otros dos Seekers entrar en la habitación. Skywarp dijo algo que fue brevemente respondido por Thundercracker, y Starscream dio el primer paso hacia el interior del corredor.

Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y confiaba más en sí mismo que en sus compañeros aéreos para encargarse de cualquier amenaza.

Entró por completo a la oscuridad, deseando con cada acelerado latido de su corazón encontrar la primera habitación a su izquierda vacía. No se escuchaba sonido alguno. No expelía olores desagradables. Debía estar vacía. _Tenía que estar vacía_. Llegó al filo de la puerta y recargó la espalda contra la pared, flexionando los brazos con el arma en alto entre sus manos. Después dio un giro que lo reubicó en el centro del marco y volvió a experimentar la misma sensación de tranquilidad al notar, a través de la transparencia de la delgada tela que tapaba la ventana y dejaba entrar un poco de luz, la ausencia de pestes orgánicas.

Salió de la cocina tan rápido como escuchó a uno de sus compañeros aéreos acercándose.

-Vete de aquí, Skywarp – le ordenó en voz baja, empujándolo hacia la sala de estar. – No quiero que me estorbes.

-Un Seeker jamás estorba a otro Seeker, Screamer -. Skywarp se deshizo del agarre y volvió a adelantarse al interior del pasillo.

-¡Ya no somos Seekers, pedazo de tonto!

Skywarp lo miró con gravedad. Una gravedad que Starscream sólo había tenido el desagrado de contemplar en el adusto semblante de Thundercracker.

-_Siempre_ seremos Seekers, Starscream.

_Siempre._

…

…

_Continuará._

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Si, ya sé que tengo una lista muy larga de fics pendientes por actualizar, pero de verdad que no me pude contener de iniciar éste y mucho menos a subirlo de inmediato. La ventaja es que los capítulos serán cortos y por lo tanto también serán más fáciles de actualizar. Además necesitaba como una especie de receso mental a toda la tortura que le estoy dando a Starscream en mi otra historia (ustedes saben de qué hablo ;-) ).

Pues sí,_ zombis_. Tengo rato comentándole a mi socia Taipan que me moría por iniciar una historia que involucrara a los Seekers siendo humanos en medio de un apocalipsis zombi… **Adoro** a los zombis, tienen algo que me alborota mucho, (y si de pronto amenazan con comerse a esos tres galanes… Uy).

Poco a poquito se irán aclarando las cosas. Por lo pronto les adelanto que habrá muchísima acción, también violencia y mucha sangre.

Una última nota es que ya tengo el capítulo 3 de casus belli, pero no lo he editado no por falta de tiempo, sino porque me he puesto a escribir otras escenas de la misma historia y dejo para después lo que debería hacer primero. Entrando el año voy a estar en eso para ya darle la actualización que se merece.

Otra última nota es que le agradezco mucho a **Taipan Kiryu** por ser mi beta reader y fantasear cada noche junto a mí con transformers, sin ella nada de esto sería lo mismo ;-)

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

"_El infierno está vacío, y todos los demonios están aquí"_

_-William Shakespeare._

* * *

Elegía

Capítulo dos

-¿Y Astrotrain?

Starscream hizo una mueca desdeñosa. –Demasiado ruido y mucho metal para tan pocos circuitos cerebrales.

-No – lo corrigió Thundercracker, reacomodándose sobre las cobijas que había puesto en el piso. – Nula actividad cerebral.

Skywarp sonrió con malicia y agitó una lata de fruta que tenía entre sus manos. Revolvió lo que había en el interior, buscando más de las extrañas bolitas rojas que se habían convertido en sus favoritas, pero al no encontrar ninguna más se dio por vencido y le ofreció la lata a Starscream, que la aceptó sólo para pasársela a Thundercracker.

-A ti parecía caerte muy bien, Screamer, ¿No te aliaste con él para derrocar a Megatron?

-Astrotrain tiene sus usos – dijo Starscream con indiferencia. Las llamas de la discreta fogata que habían encendido en el piso de la cocina se agitaron un poco y le endurecieron la expresión. – Pero es un idiota. Todos los Triplechangers son unos idiotas al creer que pueden competir contra nosotros en cualquier cosa. Siempre seré mejor que todos ellos.

-¿Con _nosotros_ te refieres a _**nosotros**_, Starscream, o solamente a ti? – intervino Thundercracker, devolviéndole la lata de fruta a Skywarp.

Starscream sonrió, atizando el fuego con un trozo de madera. –A mí, por supuesto… - Cuando el trozo de silla estuvo dentro de las llamas, retrajo su mano al interior de su sudadera y se quedó en silencio. – Qué tontería.

Thundercracker se recostó de espaldas, usando sus manos como almohada.

-Crees que no lo lograremos.

-…No lo sé.

-No hablen estupideces. Claro que lo lograremos – los interrumpió Skywarp, comenzando a sentirse incómodo. Volteó a ver a Starscream - ¿Y Megatron? – preguntó abruptamente.

Starscream enarcó una ceja, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto muerto de la pared.

-¿Qué con él?

-¿Has pensado en que tal vez nunca vuelvas a verlo?

-¿Y qué si nunca vuelvo a verlo? ¡Eso sería lo único bueno de toda esta maldita desgracia! – Starscream se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acomodar a su alrededor las cobijas que había tomado de los cuarteles privados de los humanos.

Habían acordado dormir los tres en un mismo sitio como medida de seguridad. Si algo sucedía, estarían lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para alertarse y cuidarse las espaldas. Hacía horas que los seres infectados habían dejado de acumularse bajo la ventana y sus gemidos eran cada vez más difusos. Los golpeteos de sus torpes manos también habían cesado casi por completo.

Cuando la madrugada se asentó en las calles de la ciudad, trayendo consigo un frío de muerte, el silencio se hizo casi absoluto. El olfato de las criaturas era muy acertado, pero no lo suficiente como para oler a los tres Seekers entre el humo de la fogata y el hedor que expelían los cientos de cuerpos infectados acumulándose a lo ancho de la calle.

A pesar de ello era imposible conciliar una noche de recarga completa y tranquila. Cuando escuchaban ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de acceso al apartamento volteaban a verse entre ellos, ansiosos, esperando a que terminara o que sucediera lo peor. Las pisadas retumbaban en la alfombra de los pasillos, las paredes eran arañadas, bultos caían y se levantaban… Los seres gemían, se arrastraban, golpeaban muebles y tiraban cosas. Era imposible dormir así.

Starscream había decidido encargarse de la primera guardia nocturna, pero sabía que no había mucho que vigilar por su cuenta cuando los otros dos Seekers se negaban a dormir. Thundercracker había mostrado falta de sueño y Skywarp se sentía demasiado activo como para ser el primero en caer bajo los hechizos de las turbias pesadillas humanas.

-Ja. ¿Estás seguro, Screamer?

Starscream dejó en paz las cobijas y volvió a sentarse. Su ojo sano miró con recelo el sonriente rostro de Skywarp, cuyos rasgos se deformaban constantemente por el movimiento de las llamas.

-¡Por su maldita culpa estamos aquí!

-Starscream, baja la voz – lo reprendió Thundercracker con un gruñido tras ser arrancado del sopor del sueño, que estaba finalmente derrotándolo. – Deberías entrar en recarga, Skywarp.

-En un momento, creador – rezongó Skywarp, después devolvió su atención a Starscream. - Sigues diciendo lo mismo, Screamer – suspiró, negando con la cabeza. – Pero yo creo que lo extrañas mucho.

Starscream empuñó las manos y tensó los músculos de sus piernas, listo para levantarse en cualquier segundo y darle una patada a su compañero aéreo.

-Te lo advierto, Skywarp…

Skywarp levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-No te preocupes. Está bien, lo entiendo. Es normal que lo extrañes… - dijo inocentemente. Sus ojos, marrones por el reflejo del fuego, se entrecerraron. – Yo me sentiría igual si el único mecanoide que me da la atención que requiero fuera alejado de mí.

-Pffss. ¿La atención que requiero? Ese bruto incivilizado no conoce nada más que la violencia - Starscream se inclinó al frente y sujetó la lata que Skywarp había dejado en el piso. - ¿Vivir golpeándome es la atención que merezco? ¡No entiende razones! Todo lo que hay en su maldito procesador (si es que tiene uno, para empezar) es soberbia y un complejo muy distorsionado de superioridad. ¡Megatron está enfermo!

Skywarp se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Starscream inspeccionar con desagrado el interior del pequeño contenedor de fruta. Su líder de escuadra movió una y otra vez la cuchara antes de decidirse a probar un poco de la gran selectividad de sabores, formas y colores. Lo que entró a su boca debió agradarle, porque su mueca de asco se suavizó un poco.

-¿No te quemaste el vocalizador de casualidad, Screamer?

Starscream dejó a un lado la lata y miró a Skywarp con recelo. – Yo sí tengo razones para presumir lo que soy.

Skywarp se encogió de hombros. -Pues él es Megatron. Él tiene aún más razones que tú para dejarte como trasero de Sharkticon.

-Mmph, nunca sete olvida besarle los pies a tu dios, ¿verdad, Skywarp?

Skywarp se rió, ignorando el gruñido de protesta de Thundercracker.

-Es mejor que besarle el cañón de fusión cuando está encendido y a punto de disparar, Screamer.

Sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, Starscream volvió a tomar el contenedor de frutas en almíbar antes de comer otra porción considerable de lo que él desconocía como peras y duraznos, después depositó la lata lo más alejada posible de él, masticando con fastidio hasta que su sentido común le indicó que podía tragar. Había aprendido a tolerar los extravagantes sabores del combustible humano solamente porque no había sido capaz de aprender a resistir el hambre, pero cada día era más difícil acostumbrarse a ello y poco a poco olvidar el verdadero sabor del alimento que lo había mantenido con vida desde el primer instante de su creación. Ninguna porquería humana podría igualar jamás la suculencia del Energon.

-Por él estamos aquí – murmuró Starscream con hastío. – Le repetí una y otra vez que no tenía sentido desperdiciar tiempo en Cybertron cuando todo lo que teníamos que hacer estaba en la Tierra. No había razones para mandarme allá, mucho menos de ponerse violento cuando todo lo que hice fue decirle sus verdades.

Los oscuros ojos de Skywarp se torcieron al cielo.

-Como siempre.

-Sí,_ como siempre_ - masculló Starscream, aspando una mano para enfatizar su coraje. – Porque **como siempre** el señor _omnipotente _estaba a punto de dirigirnos a otra derrota… Argh, no sé por qué demonios discuto contigo. Tienes los circuitos cerebrales de un dron. ¿Leíste de casualidad el maldito informe que actualicé esa misma mañana, pedazo de tonto?

Skywarp se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, pero no hizo falta porque de todas maneras hubiéramos terminado aquí. – Señaló a Thundercracker con una mano – TC lo leyó y está aquí, ¿ves? Yo soy práctico y me conformo con tener los suficientes circuitos cerebrales para cuidar mi trasero y el de los mecanoides que me importan, que no son muchos, y que ninguno de ellos eres tú, Screamer – dijo Skywarp con resentimiento. - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez que _tú_ haces algo, - señaló alrededor con los brazos en alto - _todo el mundo _termina jodido? Hubieras ido tú solo a Cybertron. ¿Por qué maldición teníamos que ir nosotros?

A pesar del picor que sufrió su ego por las rencorosas palabras de su compañero aéreo, Starscream lo miró con el mismo grado de inocencia que Skywarp había reflejado en su rostro minutos antes.

-Pensé que estarían ansiosos por visitar Cybertron después de llevar tanto tiempo en la Tierra. ¿Me creerías si te digo que me conmoví hasta el llanto sólo con imaginar lo feliz que haría a mis hermanos aéreos la noticia de acompañarme?

-¡Claro! El gran Screamer tan considerado con-…

-¡Ya! ¿Quieres callarte? – lo interrumpió Starscream, recargándose en la pared que tenía detrás. - ¡Todo es culpa de ese estúpido de Megatron! A él es a quien debes de maldecir, tonto. Si no le hubiera disparado al maldito puente espacial cuando estaba activándose, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Skywarp se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a la ausencia de sus alas, pero reconocía que ese nuevo cuerpo humano tenía ciertas (aunque limitadas) ventajas por sobre su excelente figura Cybertroniana.

-Si mis discos de memoria, o lo que sea que ahora tengamos allá arriba, no me fallan, Megatron te disparó a ti, Screamer – dijo, molesto. – Y si _tú_ no te hubieras movido, nada de esto habría pasado.

Starscream entrecerró los ojos, mirando el fuego con una expresión amarga. Cuando Skywarp decidía poner en marcha su procesador para pensar en algo más que en idioteces resultaba imparable y molesto, y Starscream pocas veces podía reprimir con tanto control los salvajes deseos por dispararle.

-¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta misma discusión? ¿Cómo no iba a esquivarlo si ese bruto miserable quería volarme la maldita cabeza? ¡Escucha las tonterías que estás diciendo, Skywarp!

El otro Seeker le apuntó con un dedo.

-¡Tú y tu gran bocota siempre son el problema, Screamer!

Starscream gruñó. - ¡No! – Siseó para no gritar. – Sólo un idiota hace lo que él hizo. Y sólo otro idiota como tú puede adorar todo lo que _ese_ idiota hace.

Skywarp sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dándose por vencido en un tema en el que estaba seguro de que él, y sólo él, tenía la razón. –Como sea. Sólo no hubieras esquivado el disparo. Sabes que no iba a ser tan grave. Por alguna retorcida razón _nunca_ lo es. Pero esto… - hizo una pausa, después dejo el resto de la oración en el aire.

No había razones para continuar discutiendo los mismos argumentos desgastados desde hacía seis días atrás.

* * *

Starscream flexionó una pierna y recargó el brazo derecho sobre su rodilla, perdiendo la mirada en el fuego para rescatar su mente del caos que estaba desatándose dentro de su cabeza y de su cuerpo. Una vez que la sensación del pánico y de la supervivencia se había esfumado de sus sistemas internos, cada músculo y nervio de su cuerpo habían comenzado a punzar con un dolor insistente, casi hipnótico, que lo fastidiaba tanto como lo incitaba a inclinarse por el descanso.

Pero la primera guardia nocturna había sonado más atractiva que un intento desesperado de dormir cuando sabía que al momento de cerrar los ojos no podría hacerlo. Bastaba que las voces y los movimientos de sus compañeros aéreos cesaran para que el gutural sonido de la noche le absorbiera. Los pasos, los gruñidos y los lamentos de las criaturas al otro lado de la ventana le mantenían despierto con la constante sensación del peligro acechándole.

Starscream sabía que no tenía más opciones que encargarse él mismo de todo. Esa era su responsabilidad, y él siempre cumplía con sus deberes sin importar lo que conllevaran… Como siempre desde que había tenido el control de cientos y miles de vidas que al final no eran tan prescindibles como le gustaba pensar.

Al saberse el más rápido de los tres para reaccionar, para moverse y para pensar, la necesidad de mantenerse alerta era más poderosa que el sueño. Si algo sucedía mientras él estaba despierto los índices de supervivencia se mantendrían elevados… Si los humanos infectados lograban entrar en la unidad habitacional, como les había sucedido la noche anterior en otro sitio distinto, él volvería a asegurarse de que los tres lograran escapar ilesos.

Cerró los ojos, y la escena de él junto a sus dos compañeros aéreos entrando en el puente espacial arreció en sus pensamientos. La carne de sus brazos fue reemplazada por la sensación única y reconfortante de un sistema de circuitos y aleaciones de metal cubriendo sus sensores. Sus ojos ya no eran de agua y proyectaban lecturas normales que todo el tiempo estuvieron ahí, pero que hasta hoy, cuando ya no podía verlas por ningún lado, le eran fascinantes y muy añoradas.

Escuchó su propio vocalizador trabándose en un léxico sin significado a pesar de que recordaba a ciencia cierta todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a su líder esa tarde de tragedia. Sus pies golpearon el piso con más fuerza de la habitual, sus alas estaban rígidas por el coraje y su rostro debía estar tan tenso como sus hombros, porque la mueca de sus compañeros aéreos era la misma sonrisa burlesca y aburrida de siempre.

Entró por completo en el espacio en blanco del puente espacial. Y en ese momento el rostro de Megatron cobró forma entre las redondas paredes metálicas antes de que el cielo, la tierra y los rostros de sus compañeros aéreos se hicieran parte de una misma mezcla de colores y contornos deformes.

_-Desaparece de mi vista, bufón_ – bramó el líder de los Decepticons alzando su cañón de fusión.

Starscream escuchó el siseo característico de la energía acumulándose y miró el barril del cañón cambiar de color hasta que la energía estuvo lista para eyectarse. Después Megatron disparó.

Starscream dio un salto cuando un pedazo de madera tronó dentro de la fogata y el fuego chisporroteó soltando un estornudo de chispas y cenizas sobre los tres Seekers.

Sus compañeros aéreos estaban profundamente dormidos.

_Confiaban en él._

A pesar de todo lo que dijeran, de todo lo que hicieran ahora o hubieran hecho antes, confiaban plenamente en él.

Thundercracker estaba aún sobre su espalda, pero sus manos ahora descansaban sobre su regazo, y Skywarp había cambiado de posición al menos tres veces antes de volver a quedarse tranquilo, con un pie peligrosamente cerca de la fogata. Starscream consideró acercarse para alejarlo de las llamas, pero desechó la idea cuando el desfachatado humano que antes había sido el Seeker oscuro balbuceó una tontería, se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, después sobre su costado derecho, y les dio la espalda a Starscream y al fuego.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo. El sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte y el frío era tan intenso que respirar el aire le provocaba dolor en el pecho.

_Respirar._

Cuando Skywarp pensó en respirar, se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado haciéndolo de manera natural, automática. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras sus sistemas de enfriamiento inhalaban el oxígeno que para él, desde que había empezado ese infierno humano, era una mezcla de olores a pólvora, putrefacción y sangre. No pensaba en ello. No comandaba ninguna función; sus componentes internos simplemente absorbían y expulsaban, manejando un mecanismo totalmente distinto al de la deposición de sustancias y fluidos de sus circuitos inferiores.

Al darse cuenta de esto, sus pulmones se detuvieron, maravillándolo aún más mientras esperaba, acuclillado detrás de Thundercracker, a que Starscream regresara de su reconocimiento de perímetro. Skywarp vigilaba la espalda de Thundercracker, y también pensaba en el increíble comportamiento de su cuerpo. Ahora que su nariz ya no sorbía aire de manera automática, fue él el que se encargó de activar sus funciones de oxigenación interna, inhalando y exhalando aire en un ritmo descontrolado e imparcial.

Pensar en respirar le hacía dejar de respirar, y supuso que olvidarse de respirar le ayudaría a respirar nuevamente sin preocuparse por respirar.

-¿Dónde están todos? – escuchó la discreta voz de su compañero aéreo.

Skywarp dejó de vigilar el extenso campo de escombros, boquetes y cuerpos podridos que antes había fungido de avenida principal, y miró de reojo a Thundercracker.

-¿Eh?

-Es… extraño. ¿Dónde están todos?

-¿Los sobrevivientes?

Thundercracker negó con la cabeza, mirando por encima del vehículo volcado tras el que esperaban. –Los únicos que tuvieron el suficiente sentido común de ocultarse son los sobrevivientes – espetó tranquilamente. – No veremos muchos últimamente. ¿Pero dónde están las criaturas contaminadas?

Skywarp echó otro vistazo a su alrededor, tiritando de frío, y negó con la cabeza. –No he visto uno solo desde que abandonamos la unidad habitacional – murmuró, tomando el turno de asomarse por encima de la cajuela del vehículo tras el que esperaban con la ilusión de mirar aparecer a Starscream.

¿Le habría sucedido algo? No. Habrían escuchado disparos. Habrían escuchado mucho ruido. ¿Y si Starscream los había abandonado? Era una posibilidad, pero Skywarp no la creyó tan factible en ese momento. Starscream no podría ir solo a ningún lado, era demasiado peligroso. Era letal alejarse de los otros miembros de la escuadra en esas circunstancias.

-Deberíamos buscarlo – continuó Skywarp.

-No. Él ordenó que lo esperáramos aquí.

Skywarp se abrazó con más fuerza a sí mismo al notar que su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más fuerte. A diferencia de sus compañeros aéreos, él no poseía cobertura en sus brazos. No la había necesitado hasta esa mañana, en la que el frío se había convertido en su repentino enemigo. La única prenda que llevaba era una camiseta que le cubría el torso y los hombros, pero sus brazos estaban desnudos y su piel protestaba ante las gélidas ráfagas de aire que le crispaban los sensores y le helaban la sangre.

Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear sin importar cuánto intentó detenerlos. –Rayos, TC, me estoy congelando.

Thundercracker hizo una señal, levantando una mano en alto, y Skywarp guardó silencio enseguida, olvidándose del frío. Al otro lado de la avenida, entre las ranuras que formaban los vehículos volcados, cadáveres y bultos de basura, una figura tambaleante cruzó la calle de lado a lado. Su silueta se desdibujó suavemente entre la neblina matutina mientras se movía. Raspaba los pies contra el suelo y gemía con un lamento largo que hacía pensar en un borracho.

El infectado merodeó entre los vehículos y los escombros durante varios segundos, después giró la cabeza en una dirección opuesta a la de los Seekers y se alejó, echando a correr al interior de un edificio.

-Se fue – susurró Skywarp, con los ojos muy abiertos y las piernas tensas.

-Sí. – Thundercracker también respiró. - Vamos, Warp, debemos movernos. Aquí ya no es seguro. – Le tocó el hombro a Skywarp y le indicó silenciosamente que lo siguiera.

El movimiento le sentó bien a Skywarp. Le ayudaba a ignorar la sensación de vacío que había en su estómago cuando su mente se acordaba de Starscream y su ausencia prolongaba. No había ni una pista, ni un sonido, ni una mugrosa señal. El maldito tenía que estar bien. Starscream era un imbécil, pero Skywarp siempre le había atribuido una inteligencia envidiable y un sentido de la preservación único pese a que vivía la mayor parte del tiempo jugándose la vida contra el cañón de fusión de Megatron.

Cruzaron el largo de la calle con pasos cautos y la espalda encorvada, agachándose al menor indicio de presencias hostiles. En una esquina se encontraron una parvada de aves negras picoteando un cadáver y Thundercracker hizo énfasis en no espantarlos. Al pasar al lado de las pequeñas criaturas con alas, Skywarp se miró reflejado en sus brillantes ojos negros y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada en otra dirección, apretando los dientes al escuchar el chasquido húmedo que producían los pequeños picos al desgarrar la carne del muerto.

Starscream no debía estar lejos. No les había dicho exactamente a dónde iría, pero sí les había indicado el camino que seguiría. El reconocimiento de campo jamás le había parecido tan espantoso a Skywarp, no sólo porque estaban obligados a habitar cuerpos extraños, sino porque además tenían que adaptarse a un mundo, a una civilización y una situación más fuera de lo común que ser simples criaturas orgánicas.

-Debemos conseguir transmisores humanos – dijo, deteniéndose cuando Thundercracker así lo hizo.

La calle se abría amplia y despejada al frente y detrás de ellos. Sólo había un vehículo detenido sobre la acera; tres de sus cuatro puertas estaban cerradas. La del asiento del piloto había sido arrancada y estaba varios metros frente al vehículo. Del asiento colgaba un cuerpo con medio torso aplastado contra el pavimento.

Los azules ojos de Thundercracker peinaron el perímetro. Después asintió, indicándole a Skywarp que sería seguro apostarse detrás del vehículo para volver a esperar. Tenían un contenedor de basura como cobertura y el cuerpo entero del automóvil. A Skywarp le desagradó por completo la idea de asentarse en un lugar que consideraba demasiado expuesto, pero no dijo nada; respetaba el rango de Thundercracker por sobre el suyo.

Esperaron cinco minutos. Skywarp con la vista clavada en una esquina, Thundercracker en la otra. Cinco minutos fueron de pronto diez. Quince. Mil y tantos segundos. Skywarp no podía quedarse quieto. El hedor que desprendía el cuerpo incrustado en el pavimento, al otro lado del vehículo, le revolvía las entrañas. Quería vomitar la cena. Quería ver aparecer a Starscream al otro lado de la calle y seguir adelante.

Pero Starscream no daba señales de vida.

Skywarp se asomó por una de las ventanas del auto y miró nuevamente el interior de asientos ensangrentados, bolsas de papel pudriéndose junto a lo que debía de ser algún tipo de alimento orgánico y mechones de cabello humano esparcidos a lo largo del asiento trasero y en el del copiloto. Tenía hambre. Tenía mucha hambre y la idea de ver aparecer cualquier cosa con aspecto comestible, de preferencia no biodegradable ni expuesto al cadáver, le impulsaba a soñar que en cualquier segundo podría ver aparecer algo ahí dentro.

En el momento que clavó sus oscuros ojos en el compartimiento del tablero del auto, una idea le cruzó por la mente. Había visto largometrajes humanos en donde los personajes siempre guardaban o encontraban cosas interesantes ahí. Tal vez un arma como la de Starscream. También una navaja o, en el peor de los casos, una billetera llena de créditos humanos que no tenían ninguna función en ese nuevo mundo de criaturas dementes. Skywarp asió la manija para abrir la puerta del copiloto, pero se detuvo antes de que sus dedos la jalaran.

Starscream apareció en ese momento por la esquina de la calle y nada más importó en ese momento.

Pero la inconsciente expresión de alivio se esfumó del rostro de Skywarp al mirar que su compañero aéreo no venía solo.

Skywarp se puso de pie de un salto. Al mismo tiempo Thundercracker lo jaló de un brazo y lo instó a que comenzara a correr. A correr de nuevo. A correr como habían corrido la noche anterior para evitar convertirse en alimento de una manada de sucios orgánicos infectados. La fuerza volvió a bombear con potencia en los músculos de sus piernas y de un momento a otro estaba yendo a toda velocidad en medio de la calle, siguiendo a Thundercracker mientras escuchaba detrás de él los pasos desesperados de Starscream.

Skywarp dio la vuelta a la calle y brincó una barda de ladrillo con una agilidad sacada de sus máximos instintos de supervivencia, y sólo volteó por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Starscream hiciera lo mismo antes de continuar huyendo. Una noche anterior le había recriminado a su líder de escuadra el haberlos hecho caer en ese infierno, pero eso había sido lo único verdadero de todo lo que Skywarp le había reprochado. Era cierto que se preocupaba por muy pocos mecanoides en su vida, y Starscream era uno de ellos, aunque el maldito se mereciera un golpe entre los ópticos de vez en cuando.

Skywarp corrió en línea recta, atravesando media calle en menos de cinco segundos, y después dobló a la izquierda, tomando el mismo largo pasillo que Thundercracker había escogido en su carrera. El piso estaba lleno de hojas de periódico viejo y varias bicicletas abandonadas que Skywarp esquivó con presteza, sintiendo pánico al escuchar la maldición que soltó Starscream cuando tropezó con una de ellas, casi cayendo al suelo de bruces.

Skywarp se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejar que su líder de escuadra le diera alcance, y huyó a su lado, mirando por sobre su hombro las siluetas ensangrentadas de los tres humanos infectados que estaban más cerca de ellos.

Afortunadamente el camino se cortaba en una bifurcación que iba a la derecha y a la izquierda, pero Thundercracker tuvo la brillante idea de brincar la barda que detenía el camino al frente y se impulsó lo suficiente para subir y quedar de pie sobre el techo desvencijado de lo que parecía ser una bodega. Skywarp no lo pensó mucho para imitarlo; tampoco rechazó la mano de su compañero aéreo cuando éste estiró ambos brazos y les ayudó a subir a él y a Starscream al mismo tiempo, sacando fuerza quizás de la desesperación.

El golpe sordo de carne chocando contra el cemento fue lo próximo que Skywarp escuchó, y se soltó a reír, entre nervioso y divertido, al voltear abajo y ver los patéticos intentos que hacían los infectados por alcanzarlos. La barda era lo suficientemente alta como para darles resguardo a los Seekers y protegerlos de la horda que poco a poco comenzó a congregarse debajo de ellos. Los zombis sólo sabían correr y desgarrar carne humana. Era un alivio que en su programación no estuviera codificado cómo trepar bardas.

-¿… tabas haciendo, Starscream? – escuchó Skywarp entre el sonido de sus propios jadeos y los gruñidos desesperados de las criaturas infectadas.

Al girar la cabeza, miró a Starscream descolgarse una mochila que había traído sobre los hombros y arrojarla al suelo.

-Alimento – dijo su líder, intentando controlar su propia respiración.

Ahora que Skywarp lo notaba mejor, se dio cuenta de que el ojo de Starscream estaba menos inflamado que el día anterior, quizás sólo un poco más morado, pero el iris verde en ratos se asomaba por debajo del abultado párpado.

-También encontré esto – continuó diciendo Starscream al tiempo que llevó una de sus manos detrás de su pantalón y sacó una pistola que le extendió a Thundercracker. – Tiene cuatro balas en el barril.

-Hey, ¿y yo qué? – los interrumpió Skywarp, olvidándose de los infectados para acercarse a sus compañeros.

Starscream lo miró con hastío y se encogió en hombros.

-Es todo lo que pude encontrar.

-¿Por qué no nos dejaste ir contigo, Screamer? Los tres hubiéramos buscado mejor. ¡No me gusta estar desarmado! – Skywarp volvió la vista hacia los zombis y resopló una maldición.

-No seas ingenuo. Las malditas criaturas han sido muy engañosas. Los tres juntos hubiéramos hecho mucho ruido y sólo había un arma – contestó Starscream, volviendo a colgarse la mochila en los hombros al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros aéreos sentía interés de indagar lo que había en su interior. – Vámonos.

Skywarp esperó unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y caminar detrás de ellos. El piso era un conjunto de láminas, pedazos de madera torcidos y alambres oxidados brotando de entre las ranuras que proponía un reto al momento de intentar pisar con exactitud. Pero era más seguro que volver a la calle y enfrentar las fauces hambrientas de los salvajes infectados.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con _engañosas_, Starscream? – inquirió Thundercracker, concentrándose en esquivar una tabla que se veía sobrepuesta entre dos láminas.

-Estaban durmiendo - Starscream se detuvo para encarar a su compañero aéreo – o algo parecido. Inspeccioné dos… - movió ligeramente una mano al buscar las palabras adecuadas - locales de venta de combustible humano y uno más de ropa…

Ante la mención de la ropa, que le hizo acordarse súbitamente del frío, Skywarp levantó la cabeza y enfocó su atención en Starscream, restándole importancia al suelo y al mismo madero podrido que Thundercracker había evitado pisar.

-¿Trajiste algo para cubrirme los brazos, Starscream?

Starscream dejó de hablar y volteó a verlo con desdén.

-No pediste que lo hiciera.

-¡No dijiste que irías a una maldita tienda de ropa! Está helando aquí afuera y no-…

_Crack._

Skywarp no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando, como absorbido por la vorágine del apetito de Unicron, el piso se hundió bajo sus pies. Sólo pudo procesar el sentimiento del pánico, y un terror profundo, al ver la imagen de sus compañeros aéreos desvanecerse junto a la luz del día para ser reemplazada por la oscuridad mohosa de un lejano cuadro de cristales, cables y tubos que fueron moviéndose a toda velocidad hasta desaparecer bajo la fuerza del primer obstáculo que se interpuso entre él y su caída.

Un golpe sordo en su costado derecho le arrebató el aire de los pulmones, y comprendió, entre el caos de los escombros resquebrajándose a su alrededor y el sonido de las pulsaciones de su corazón agolpándose en su cabeza, que estaba cayendo.

Estaba cayendo y no podía volar ni detener el mortal descenso porque no tenía alas en la espalda ni propulsores en los pies.

El próximo golpe lo sufrió en la espalda al aterrizar sobre la plataforma de una vieja escalera de metal. Pero ahí no se detuvo. La maldita gravedad continuó empujándolo hacia el vacío, impulsado por la inercia que había llevado durante su descenso. Rodó escaleras abajo, sintiendo cada golpe y magulladura encajarse en su carne y en sus huesos. Rodó y rodó con su cuerpo absorbiendo la dureza de cada peldaño hasta que el mundo se convirtió en una masa uniforme de láminas, ventanas rotas, dolor, polvo y bidones volcados que no dejaron de girar dentro de su cabeza ni siquiera cuando él terminó de caer y se detuvo, chocando de espalda contra la base de dos enormes refrigeradores industriales que estaban taponando el acceso a las escaleras.

Skywarp gimió de dolor, intentando moverse una vez que recordó, pese a estar muy mareado y confundido, la hostil e interminable presencia de los infectados. El olor a vómito y a sangre le impregnó las fosas nasales cuando levantó la cabeza y miró de reojo el largo trayecto de escaleras que acababa de recorrer de la forma más brutal jamás imaginada. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró al frente y se encontró con una enredadera de tubos y láminas de metal forrando las paredes de malla de las escaleras.

Movió uno de sus brazos, y después echó la cabeza a un lado, siseando de dolor.

Iba a abrir la boca para llamar a sus compañeros aéreos, sintiéndose como un recién creado abandonado en medio del peor muladar de Kaon, pero el distante sonido de pasos corriendo y gruñidos entrecortados le hizo detenerse. Una dosis de terror le congeló la sangre en las venas.

_No… No, no, no. No hagas ruido. No hagas nada de ruido._

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y cerró los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, respirando con dificultad.

Los pasos y los extraños berridos siguieron escuchándose.

Skywarp tragó saliva entremezclada con sangre y vómito, y decidió esperar, deslizándose hacia la inconsciencia después de incontables minutos de dolor y de silencio.

…

…

_Continuará._

* * *

_**N/A:**_Prometo que sufrirán, pero no mucho… No como normalmente hago sufrir a un personaje. Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo prometer nada. Creo que ya se me conoce bastante bien, como por ahí comentó **Shadir** en su review respecto a ciertos afanes. No tengo nada para decir a mi favor.

Muchas gracias también a **Arken** por su review, necesito ponerme en contacto contigo, pero ahorita he tenido algunos problemas técnicos que dejan a mi Ipod como único recurso de navegación virtual y es muy difícil mensajear por ahí. En cuanto pueda me comunico contigo, lo prometo :-)

Yyyyyy…. Muchas gracias a mi socia **Taipan Kiryu** por su excelente trabajo beteando mis monstruos y ayudándome a fantasear inocentemente sobre Seekers y Megasexy, digo, Megatron :-P


End file.
